


Breathless Darkness

by Merci



Category: DOGS - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haine goes to extreme measures to get Badou to butt out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spikeygal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Spikeygal).



> **Disclaimer:** I am making no profit from this fanfiction. I do not own Badou, Haine, or Dogs: Bullets  & Carnage.

It was probably the stupidest thing they'd ever done. Well, not _the_ stupidest, but it ranked pretty high in Badou's books. The building was abandoned and there was no way the elevator had been maintained in that time. They had to rush to finish a job for Granny Liza, so they took a shortcut and didn't think about the stupid-factor until they were _in_ the elevator and it was moving and then stopped.

The lights flickered overhead and Badou looked at Haine with the "oh shit" look that he'd perfected over their time together. It was the last thing either of them saw before the power failed and the hum of electricity faded to hollow nothingness.

Neither man moved. Each silently wished the rickety elevator car would move again, instead of becoming a metal coffin for two in a forgotten building in the industrial slums. Minutes passed and when that plan seemed to fail, they shifted and complained.

"Damnit, Haine! This suuuuuucks!" Badou groaned. The car shifted as he walked from one side to the other and angrily threw himself into the wall.

Haine remained silent, though an audible sigh of irritation drifted from his lips. "Did you notice an emergency hatch when we came in?"

"I don't look for that sort of thing! Maybe there's one up there!" Badou began jumping up and down, trying to hit the ceiling and push it open. The car rocked as he landed and then stopped. The ceiling seemed to be solid and unmoving. Badou cursed in the darkness and then another sound filled the car.

Rustling. Something coming out of a pocket. Smooth and heavy. Then the flick, flick—

"Don't smoke in here, Badou," Haine grumbled seconds before the lighter cut through the darkness and caressed the end of the cigarette clutched between Badou's lips. Haine narrowed his eyes as he shifted his glare up to Badou's eye. It was focused on the cigarette, so intent on what he was doing. "Idiot, stop it!"

"I need this," Badou hissed as the light snapped off and they were stuck in darkness once more, with an amber heater hovering between them. The smell of smoke quickly filled the small space and they both coughed.

"I mean it, idiot. I want to breathe air that doesn't reek like you. I already smell like you when I go home at night."

There was a pause as the heater glowed and Badou made a sound of thinking. "The only way I'll put this out is if you blow me, Haine. So get used to this smell, or get us out of here."

In the darkness Badou smiled. The smoke washed over his skin, aging him with loving wisps of enjoyment and he leaned back against the wall. Haine's silence could mean many things, but the white dog knew better than to stop Badou from feeding the nicotine beast that grew inside him. He could enjoy his slow death in silence, fighting off the growing fear that they may die in there before cancer ever found him.

The dull thunk of something hitting the ground broke the silence. It was as if Haine had…

"H-Haine?! What are you—"

"Shut up," Haine grumbled from somewhere low on the floor. He shoved Badou back and held him there while he quickly worked on the fly of his jeans.

"T-this isn't what—" He could hear and feel his jeans coming undone, the loud-in-his-ears rattle of the zipper moving down and then the sudden rush of cold as they were yanked down around his knees. He shivered and instinctively reached forward, feeling the wild and soft hair of his partner, head moving closer to his junk as gloved fingers slid under the waistband for his boxers.

"Shut up and put that thing out," Haine muttered, an edge of resentment burning in his voice.

"Ffff..." Badou trailed off. He couldn't see a thing, but he could imagine how it looked. Him, pressed against the elevator doors while his partner, Haine, in his wild leather and fur, disheveled hair and those blood-red eyes glared up from the darkness as he parted his thin lips and breathed over Badou's cock. Shit, he'd been soft, but that mental image forced him to spring to half-mast.

Haine's mouth was warm. Definitely warm. And wet. Heh, and inexperienced as hell. He took Badou in, his teeth scraping along the way as his tongue undulated against the soft underside. He pushed in further and further until he gagged and drew back.

Badou groaned and blindly ground out his cigarette against the side of the elevator. This was far better than any nicotine rush. The pain edged along his consciousness, but as Haine moved, more titillating imagery sprang to mind. He placed a hand on Haine's head, feeling the soft hair before tightening it into a fist. "Is this your first time?"

The pleasure stopped as Haine pulled back and dangerous fingers wrapped around Badou's wrist. "Don't touch my head like that, idiot. Let me do this my way."

"But your way screams virgin!" Badou laughed, but loosened his grip on the soft locks. "A-alright, I'm sorry."

In the darkness neither man moved. Badou secretly hoped Haine would continue. He felt the cold air on his dick, but knew the danger in trying to physically encourage Haine. The seconds crawled by and he groaned in his throat as he felt himself harden fully, his prior thoughts of Haine's inexperience filling him with sinful fantasies that were crisp and clear in the darkness before him.

Finally, Haine moved, lifting Badou's hand from the top of his head and pinning it to the wall behind him. He reached for the other hand and pushed it away as well, ensuring there would be no interference as he leaned forward and continued what he'd started. He inhaled deeply, filling his nose with the scent of his partner's musk, and gently nuzzled the throbbing erection that twitched against his cheek. He gently turned his head and kissed the side, sliding his tongue over the soft foreskin and moving his way up to the tip.

It was torture. Pure torture. And Badou writhed under the slow movements as his friend worked towards swallowing his dick again. He banged his head against the wall and huffed a sigh of frustration. His hands were pinned to his sides and he was helpless as Haine's lips parted—he could fucking _feel_ them spreading for him—and his dick was sliding down a soft tongue that caressed all the right parts. He knew they were the right parts because the heat and moist cavern sparked the clusters of nerves to react. His foreskin pushed back as Haine's lips clamped down, forcing the tender cock to experience the full enclosure as Haine swallowed him down.

"Jesus, Haine, I… please don't stop…" Badou could only gasp and moan, his pride reduced to a puddle of goo and he was a slave to his throbbing desire. "That's so good—ung, fuck!"

He could feel the smile as Haine's mouth stretched around his dick.

Badou balled his fists and tried to touch his partner again. That word seemed to hold more weight when he thought of it, but he wasn't so deluded as to think they were more than blowjob-buddies. Maybe he'd go down on Haine later, if only to show him how it's done. He wondered if Haine had ever received head, or if his experience was gleaned purely from the porn they'd watched together.

The moment Haine began to play with his tongue was the moment Badou knew he wouldn't last much longer. He couldn't. He felt like he was burning up, like the elevator had become a sauna, and he was left panting and wishing Haine would try to swallow him down again. Push against the back of his throat and make him gag, that tight throat constricting around him… He found himself arching back, his face twisted in effort and concentration as Haine held him down, continued to suck his cock with increasing suction and depth. Haine moved in the darkness, sucking his cock with increasing proficiency, pushing harder as Badou struggled and arched, mewling above him.

It all culminated with Badou's moan turning into an inhuman gasping sound and he ground forward, shooting hot seed across Haine's tongue and down his throat. He twisted and wrenched against Haine's grip, dying for some control, but left at the mercy of his partner as he sucked hard and fast, even as Badou came.

Then, he was free. Haine loosened his grip and Badou shot forward, running his fingers through the soft mat of hair before him. He didn't hold or force Haine, but just gently twined his fingers in the soft tendrils, bowing forward as Haine sucked him dry and then pulled away.

There was silence again, with only Badou's loud heartbeat and breathing filling his ears. He wondered if Haine swallowed, but then figured he'd spit. Blackness surrounded them and he huffed out a sigh and began to pull his boxers back up. Haine shifted before him, standing, Badou imagined, and then he felt the stray dog shift closer to him. He backed against the wall as Haine leaned in, his breath hot on his face and his hard erection, pushing against his leather pants, grinding hard into Badou's hip.

Badou smirked and leaned forward, capturing the offered mouth in an open kiss that left their tongues idly gliding over one another. The salty residue of his orgasm lingered in Haine's saliva and he sucked it back hungrily.

"Hang on," Haine said, breaking the kiss. "We have to finish this job for Granny before it gets dark. We don't have time—"

"Are… you serious?" Badou asked, feeling the erection that pressed hard into his thigh. "You don't want me to…?" In the darkness Badou felt Haine grab his shoulder, as if he was tempted to pull him close, but then pushed away. The sudden space between them felt like a chasm and he stumbled forward.

"After," Haine ground out. "Let's continue this… after."

"Heh," Badou laughed and dug around for a cigarette. "You've got some pretty impressive willpower." He sparked the lighter and sucked back on the end as he watched Haine climb the railing to pop the emergency hatch. "Did you know that was there the whole time?"

"Shut up and let's go, Badou. We don't have much time." Haine pulled himself through the opening, leaving the lone smoker behind.

Badou looked up after his partner and shook his head as he watched him disappear. He wondered if he'd kill all their enemies with that hardon, or if the carnage would make him harder. Badou smirked to himself and climbed out after him. He would find out the moment Granny gave them their pay and they found a private alley somewhere. Haine's stamina and willpower may have been legendary, but his own was pitiful and he was already looking forward to the things they could do once they got a little more time.


End file.
